Just another Gakuen Alice
by imaginexeuphoria
Summary: It's Gakuen Alice alright. Mostly the same plot and scenarios. I just kind of switched it up a notch to make it how I wanted things to go though. Don't worry, Mikan and Natsume are definitely going to be together! MxN
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice, my version.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Goodbye, Ojisan! I'm going to school!"

On a warm day, in a small village, a 10 year old girl with pigtails was skipping her way to school when a turtle slowly crawled in front of her. It had a letter attached to it's back addressed with the girl's name, Sakura Mikan_. "Dear Mikan, I'm leaving. - Hotaru" _Wide eyed and tears forming, the young girl ran as fast as she could to find her best friend, Imai Hotaru.

When Mikan caught sight of Hotaru at the school's main entrance, Mikan slow motionly ran towards her best friend.

"Hotaruuuuuuu~!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru slow motionly turned around to the calling of her name.

_'baka, baka, baka' _3 shots were fired.

"Sounds like Mikan was shot by Imai's 'Baka Cannon' again." Said a classmate with a sigh.

"Not again.. so early in the morning." Said another classmate.

"I'm already used to this." Another classmate commented.

"Lets go see what the fuss is about!"

All of the students made their way out to the entrance of the school.

"Why, Hotaru? Why are you leaving me?!" Mikan cried.

Expressionless, Hotaru walked up to Mikan. _'Baka' _one more shot.

"Why do you keep shooting at me?!?!" Mikan cried once more with anger.

"Because you're a baka, Mikan." Hotaru finally answered.

"Ms. Imai, I'm waiting." said a man standing at the car parked; ready to go.

"I have to go Mikan." Hotaru said expressionlessly.

"WHY?!" shouted Mikan.

"I can't say, but I promise I'll visit you durring summer vacation."

"We're best friends. Why can't you tell me, Hotaru?" Mikan frowned.

Tears rolling down from Mikan's beautiful hazel eyes to her cheeks, Hotaru stared at her.

"Mikan, don't cry. It makes you 2 times uglier."

Classmates held back their laughter from Hotaru's comment, since Mikan was not ugly at all and Hotaru (a cutie herself) knew it as well. This was obviously a sad moment and it would be rude to laugh.

"Hotaru, I don't want you to leave me. You're my best friend."

"Mikan, I really have to go."

"...." Mikan said nothing.

"Don't forget to smile, okay?" Hotaru said.

Mikan could tell that although, Hotaru had that emotionless expression on her face, she could see that Hotaru's eyes were filled with sadness. Mikan ran to Hotaru and hugged her.

"Don't forget me." Mikan finally said.

"Never, baka." Hotaru replied.

"Ms. Imai." said the man, impatiently.

_'baka' _Hotaru shot at the man.

He stood there, frozen. His knees shaking with fear.

"ah, i'm s-sorry..ms. Imai" Said the man.

Hotaru looked back at Mikan, showed a slight smile and got in the car immediately drove off. Leaving Mikan on the ground watching her best friend dissapear. When the car was out of sight, Mikan broke down, sobbing.

**3 years later..**

Mikan stared out the window. The boys and girls in her class watched her in awe, for Mikan had grown much more prettier the past 3 years. Her light brown hair grew slightly longer to her chest, and her hazel eyes were still as beautiful. Yet, they were filled with sadness and loneliness. She still had her hair in pigtails, but rarely put down her hair. Today, her hair was down and the boys in class couldn't keep their eyes off of her. As Mikan continued staring out the window, she suddenly saw Hotaru's mom! She ran out of her classroom, leaving her classmates with concern.

When Mikan finally caught up to the sight of Hotaru's mother, she saw the principal talking with her.

"Mrs. Imai, we are grateful to your daughter. Its too bad that she had to leave this school, her family, and friends.." The Principal said sadly.

Hotaru's mother looked sad as well.

"It really is a shame that she had to sacrifice herself in order to save this school." The principal continued.

Mikan's eyes widened.

Mikan's thoughts:

"Sacrifice?! Thats right.. the school had been on the verge of closing from the lack of money until Hotaru left! Wait, then that means.. *gasp*"

"Mrs. Imai.. Did Hotaru sell herself?!?!?!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru's mother and the principal looked at Mikan who suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

"Mikan!" shouted Hotaru's mother.

"Ms. Sakura!" shouted the principal.

"Someone tell me!" Mikan shouted.

The Principal and Hotaru's mother looked at eachother with concern.

"I think we should tell her, mrs. Imai. Otherwise, she may make weird assumptions.." Said the principal.

Hotaru's mother's thoughts:

"Geez, its been 3 years and Mikan's bubbly, bright, personality has dimmed but her dense and small mindedness is still the same. Poor Mikan, I miss the old Mikan! :'("

Hotaru's mother nodded.

"Mikan, the truth is, Hotaru wanted to help out the school. She transferred to an academy whereas the government sends us money. Enough money that had helped to save this school." Hotaru's mother explained.

Mikan looked at them with a dumb expression.

Mikan's thoughts:

"Geez, I can't believe I was thinking such gross thoughts.. Hotaru would never sell herself! I really am a Baka.. Hotaru should shoot me with her 'baka cannon' right now. Anyway, now that I know the reason why she left, I have to go after her! I bet she's lonely right now. She's my best friend! I can't leave her all by herself."

"MIKAN!" shouted Hotaru's mother, waving her hand in Mikan's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry mrs. Imai. I kind of spaced out."

Mikan looked at both the principal, then at Hotaru's mother. She finally had a big smile on her face and said.

"My best friend is really the best, isn't she?"

"Yes. I'm glad Hotaru has you as her best friend, Mikan" Hotaru's mother said with a smile.

**Later that night..**

"Ojisan, what would you do if I had to go away?" Mikan asked her grandfather.

"I'd be very worried, Mikan! what's this nonsense you're sprouting?!" Her grandfather questioned.

"ha ha .. Just wondering, Ojisan! You don't need to worry!" Mikan smiled.

Mikan's thoughts:

"Ojisan! I'm 13 you don't need to worry about me anymore.."

"Mikan, what's on your mind?" Her grandfather asked.

"ha ha.. oh, nothing Ojisan! Nothing."

Mikan's Grandfather's thoughts:

"Uh huh..Mikan I can tell when you're lying, you know. you always randomly laugh when you're lying. Its terribly obvious, my dear grand daughter.. But, I'm glad. Eversince Hotaru left, Mikan had seemed so down, but she seems to have revived tonight! she's her old self again!~" He smiled.

Mikan's thoughts:

"Oh my god! Why is he smiling? Does he know? How did he find out that I'm going to find Hotaru? ah!"

Mikan panicked.

"Goodnight Ojisan! I love you!" she yelped and ran to her room.

"haha, that child.."

When Mikan was sure her grandfather was asleep, she packed her things and snuck into the night.

**The next morning..**

"Waaaah! My grandaughter has ran away! ..And she took my secret stash of money! AHHHH~"

**On the bus to tokyo-**

Clutching on to the bundle of her grandfather's (secret) money, Mikan sat on the bus thinking to herself.

Mikan's thoughts:

"Ah, I'm so sorry Ojisan! but I have to find Hotaru~ she's lonely without me!" she smiled brightly.

"Gakuen Alice, thats the academy Hotaru is now attending. I'm coming Hotaru~"

Mikan walked around and around and almost immediately found what she was looking for.

"here it is!"

She came to a huge academy with stone gates blocking the entrance. "waaah! How am I supposed to get in?" she wondered. While Mikan was thinking of ways to get in, there were two men watching her on the sideline.

"Hey, look at that cute little girl there..She should be worth some money."

They told eachother.

As mikan made her way near the stone gates she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She squealed with terror.

"Shut it, cutie. before we get rough!" The stranger said.

Out of nowhere a vine attacked him.

"oh~ look what we have here. are you two weirdoes trying to pick on an innocent child?" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes questioned with a smirk. She held what seemed to be a vine that was alive!

"Get out of here~" she blew a kiss at them and they oddly stared at her with fascination. They quickly did as they were told though.

"Are you okay cutie?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The strange woman's thoughts:

"Weird.. she doesn't seem to be affected by my pheremones.."

The woman tilted her head and looked at Mikan with a peculiar stare.

"Do you feel anything strange, by any chance?"

"No.." Mikan said.

"Interesting, whats your name?"

"I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Mikan? Hi! I'm a teacher here at this academy. My name is Narumi. You can call me Narumi sensei." She smiled brightly.

**(I know Narumi is a man, but in my version of the story, Mikan thinks he's a woman!)**

"Hm. Come with me, Mikan!"

As they were getting ready to enter the stone gates a explosion erupted. Mikan fell to the floor along with Narumi-sensei. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Mikan found her eyes upon a boy standing upon a tree trunk. He was wearing a mask. A mask of a cat; a black cat.

"Natsume..he's trying to escape" Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan looked at Narumi-sensei curiously.

"Escape?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

-FLASHBACK-

"Natsume..he's trying to escape" Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan looked at Narumi-sensei curiously.

"Escape?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Mikan, get down!" shouted Narumi-sensei.

The boy jumped down from the tree and landed gently on the floor besides Mikan. Narumi-sensei grabbed him from behind and kissed his forehead!

"Damn you, you gay-" The boy with the mask said before he fainted.

"Ha ha, sorry Natsume." Narumi - sensei chuckled.

Mikan stared, not knowing what to do. Narumi - sensei carried the boy and told Mikan to follow. With that, they entered the gates to the academy.

They went into a room. Narumi-sensei had put the unconcious masked- boy on the couch and then served Mikan tea at a table.

"So, where shall we start Mikan?"

At this point, a man barged in.

"Narumi, you ass! So, you were the one who took the growing whip seed from the green house!" He yelled.

"Oh~ hi! Misaki..." Narumi-sensei smiled nervously.

*Throws the vine weapon at the misaki fella, it falls to the floor*

"Ouch.." misaki said.

"You baka, Narumi" Misaki says and picks the weapon off the floor and leaves.

He comes back in.

"Oh, a new student?" Misaki says with a smile.

"yes! This is Sakura Mikan. Mikan, this is Misaki - sensei. He teaches Biology." narumi - sensei intoduces with a bright smile.

Mikan stares at the two teachers thinking that they're a bit odd.

"Nice to meet you both." Mikan says.

"Narumi-sensei, are there any other female teachers here like you? At my school, I had a lot of female teachers."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Misaki-sensei bursted out laughing.

Narumi-sensei glared at Misaki-sensei and he immediately shut up.

Mikan then felt the atmosphere grow tense as Narumi-sensei sat across from her. Arms folded, and eyes suddenly filled with anger Narumi glared.

"Mikan.. I.. am.. a ..man." Narumi - sensei says with a death stare.

"......"

"Really! want me to show you?!" he glared once more.

"no, I believe you. I'm so sorry!" Mikan says nervously.

The three of them chuckled awckwardly.

"anyway, we should tell you about the academy, and what you should know." said Misaki - sensei.

Both Narumi - sensei and Misaki - sensei explained to Mikan about Alices and the academy. She found out that only students with alices attend the academy; and apparently an alice is a power of some kind. She found out that the unconscious masked-boy had the alice of fire. She discovered that students are not allowed to leave once they are enrolled.

"Wait, If students with alices are only allowed to be in this school, why did you allow me to be here?" Mikan questioned.

"Oh, because you have an alice! Didn't you know?" narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

"no..I didn't." Mikan said surprised.

"oh, well now you know" Misaki - sensei said.

"what's my alice?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I was hoping for you to find out yourself." Narumi -sensei said with a smile.

"Oh.. uhm. I have another question Narumi-sensei." Mikan said.

"What is it?"

"Why did that boy faint when you k-kissed him?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, I have the pheromone alice. Need I say more?" Narumi - sensei smiled.

"ha ha.. no need!" Mikan chuckled.

Suddenly, the phone on the desk rang. It seemed to be the principal and he had asked for Narumi - sensei.

"well, you're enrolled now Mikan!" He said cheerfully.

"I'll see you in a bit, I have to discuss some matters with the principal." He said as he left the room.

"Mikan. Has Narumi - sensei told you anything else about that boy over there yet?" He questioned, gesturing his hand over towards the unconscious boy.

"Nope. I only know that he has the alice of fire and he tried to leave the academy just now." she said.

"Have you ever heard the saying "Don't let the black cat cross your path?""

"Yes.."

"Listen to it. His name is Hyuga Natsume, don't get too close him. He's dangerous. Anyway! I have to go! See you later. If natsume wakes up, call for help! bye"

*Misaki -sensei leaves the room*

"....."

After Misaki - sensei left the room, Mikan couldn't help but to be curious. I mean, Misaki - sensei wasn't really clear on his words. All he said really was to stay away from the masked- boy because he was dangerous. Misaki-sensei didn't tell Mikan why he was dangerous. With that in mind, Mikan walked over to the unconscious boy. She looked at him. She didn't think he looked dangerous at all. She noticed that he had a gold plated earing on his left ear, and a red ball earing on his right ear. He had black hair and since his mask was removed, she could see his face now. He was quite handsome. But his eyes were closed. Or not! Mikan's heart skipped a beat. That scared her. He had opened his eyes to find Mikan staring at him so closely. Mikan had stared into his eyes and saw that he had red ruby eyes.

Natsume's thoughts:

"Whose this chick? She's staring at me like she wants to rape me."

Natsume threw Mikan on the couch. He was on top of her and she was scared. She could see the danger now. He looked at her.

Natsume's thoughts:

"Hey, she's actually pretty..wait. what? Pretty? why am i thinking about this girl? what the hell am I thinking? ..."

"Who are you?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Get off of me!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up, or I'll burn you" Natsume threatened.

His hand held fire.

"Wow." Mikan said with fascination.

"Wow?" Natsume questioned.

"Thats cool!" Mikan complimented.

"Uh, hey baka. I'm threatening you, and you think its cool." Natsume thought she was strange.

"haha, its the first time i've seen something like this" Mikan chuckled nervously yet sincerely smiling.

Natsume stared at her, she stared back.

Then a window broke when a boy hanging from a giant bird came flying in!

"Ruka." said Natsume without losing his gaze with Mikan.

"Natsume, I'm sorry I'm late." Ruka apologized.

He glanced over at Mikan and with a questioning look,

"what are you doing..? who is she?"

"uh, I don't know." Natsume said.

"Could you please get off of me now?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't get off.

"natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Lets mess with her Ruka." Natsume said with a slight smirk.

"wha?" Mikan said confused.

"Don't we need to get out of here? I broke a window, that probably caught attention you know?" Ruka said.

"Oh yeah." Natsume said without budging.

He continued to stare at Mikan.

Suddenly Mikan felt a hand under her skirt!

"What are you doing?!" both ruka and Mikan questioned fiercely.

Finally Natsume got off of Mikan.

"see you later, Polka dots." Natsume said holding Mikan's underwear!

"YOU ... PERVERT!" Mikan shouted.

Without Mikan noticing, Ruka turned around to take a slight glance at Mikan. Her beautiful hazel eyes tearing up.

Ruka's thoughts:

"Wow, she's pretty! but.. Natsume doesn't seem to think much of her, so I shouldn't either. I can't believe Natsume took her underwear though, how bold.."

Natsume and Ruka escaped leaving Mikan in tears of emberrasment.

Narumi - sensei came back with Masaki-sensei (who felt guilty for leaving her alone with Natsume) and found the crying Mikan and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"I can never get married now!" she cried.

"don't worry, mikan! I know what can cheer you up!" He gave her, her new uniform for the academy and she finally calmed down. After she put on her new uniform, Narumi - sensei brang Mikan to her new classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

-FLASHBACK-

"I can never get married now!" she cried.

"don't worry, mikan! I know what can cheer you up!" He gave her, her new uniform for the academy and she finally calmed down. After she put on her new uniform, Narumi - sensei brang Mikan to her new classroom.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"class, we have a new student here today."

The classroom grew silent.

"Mikan, come in." Narumi-sensei instructed.

Hotaru's eyes widened when Mikan walked through the door.

"Mikan?!" Hotaru quickly stood up.

The students were shocked. Hotaru rarely ever spoke or even showed emotion. Yet, when Mikan showed up, Hotaru looked surprised.

"Imai.." the students awed.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu~!" Mikan ran to Hotaru.

"She's pretty!" Everyone thought, as Mikan ran in towards Hotaru.

'baka' one shot at Mikan.

Everyone stared at Hotaru and Mikan.

"Hotaru? We haven't seen eachother in 3 years and you're already shooting me with your 'baka cannon'!"

"Mikan.. Why are you here?" Hotaru seemed confused.

"Your mother and the principal told me the reason for why you transfered. Hotaru! You're my best friend. Of course I'd have to go after you!" Mikan shouted.

"What is this, some sort of play?" A cold voice in the back said.

Mikan and Hotaru saw the owner of the cold voice. It was natsume. apparently he had been taking a nap before all the ruckus had begun. The boy who hung to a giant bird, and flew in through the window earlier, sat next to natsume holding a bunny.

"PERV-" She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

She didn't want the rest of the class to know about the underwear incident. She'd die of emberassment if it were revealed.

"oh sorry. you can go back to sleep." Mikan said.

The class gasped. Mikan had no idea who she was dealing with. Natsume didn't go back to sleep. He couldn't. It was too loud anyway. So, he just sat there.

"whatever polka dots, continue on with the show. I'm awake already." he said expressionlessly.

The students seemed confused.

"pervert" Mikan muttered.

Hotaru took notice of Mikan's words towards Natsume, and his words towards Mikan. Hotaru quickly glared at natsume. Natsume seemed shocked along with the rest of the class. He knew she rarely ever showed emotion so he was surprised. Yet, still had his expressionless face on and said nothing.

Natsume's thoughts:

"Imai just glared at me. Hmph. Whatever."

Hotaru turned her attention back to Mikan. Mikan looked at Hotaru who still seemed shocked that Mikan was here, although she still had an expressionless look on her face. Mikan could always tell what Hotaru was feeling though. They're best friends!

"Hotaru. I'm here now. You don't have to be alone anymore." Mikan said with tears forming.

"Baka." Hotaru insulted.

She hugged Hotaru and Hotaru hugged back, but said nothing.

"wow, Imai is letting someone touch her! They must be very close" a student said.

After about 30 seconds of hugging, Hotaru finally spoke.

"Baka, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Not really. but, as long as we're together again, i'm sure everything will be fine." Mikan said with a bright smile.

The class stared at her with fascination. She was really pretty.

"Okay, Mikan. Please take a seat now. Your reunion has finally taken place." Narumi-sensei said with a chuckle.

'Hai!" Mikan yelled cheerfully and took a seat next to Hotaru. (The seat was empty since Hotaru didn't allow people near her.)

Hotaru's thoughts:

"Mikan.. Its been 3 years. I can't believe she made it here for me. And Its been 3 years since I've seen that smile. Its been 3 years since someone's called me 'hotaru'. Nobody here is close enough to me to call me by my first name. I actually missed you, baka best friend."

"Baka." Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"Hotaru~" Mikan shouted with a large smile.

"I don't mind when you're calling me Baka anymore, I haven't heard it for 3 years! I missed you soooooo much!" she said with a larger smile.

_'baka, baka, baka'_ three shots fired.

Mikan was shot with Hotaru's 'baka cannon', and was on the floor. She still smiled and got up. She took a seat near Hotaru and hugged her. Hotaru allowed her to for 45 seconds and shot her once more. She still smiled and got up once more. She repeatedly hung on to Hotaru. The class thought she was interesting.

"Okay, Its free time." Said Narumi-sensei and left the classroom.

The students gathered around Mikan. They questioned her of her Alice and what her relationship was with Hotaru.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sakura Mikan. Hotaru is my childhood bestfriend! I came here to be with her. Oh, and I don't know what my alice is.." She said shyly.

The class went wild. How can someone at this school not know what their alice is? Impossible!

"That teacher, Narumi-sensei.. he found me outside at the gate and helped me when two men attacked me. Then, after another thing occured. Ahem*" she remembered the masked boy incident, and decided not to talk about that.

"he told me to follow him, and then told me I had an alice." she continued.

She started to remember the underwear incident and began to blush.

"Waaah! you're so cute Sakura-chan!" a male student admitted unknowingly.

Natsume unknowingly glared at the student, and Hotaru knowingly glared at the student.

"so, what are your alices everyone?" Mikan asked.

Students began showing Mikan their alice. There were students who could fly, read minds, teleport, and all kinds. Mikan suddenly remembered.

"Hotaru! What's your alice?!" She asked loudly.

"Baka, I'm sitting right here. you dont need to yell. You're always so loud." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru has the alice to invent things. She's known as a genius around here." Said the class represenative, Tobita Yu. Nicknamed Iinchou.

"yay! I knew it Hotaru! you're great!" she hugged Hotaru.

The students felt jealous. They wanted to be hugged by sakura-chan like that too. Hotaru glared at them. Her glares were scary. The last kid who tried to start trouble with her was sent flying all the way to Africa by Hotaru's latest invention.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

After class, Mikan and Hotaru went for a walk with Iinchou (who is also Hotaru's friend) around the campus to catch up on things. Hotaru felt that it was also the right time to give her a tour of the academy. They walked on a path surrounded by beautiful trees and benches. They spotted Natsume lying under a shaded tree with a manga over his face. Ruka was sitting next to him with a couple of animals. Mikan caught sight of Ruka and noticed that whenever she saw him, he was constantly beside Natsume.

"Hey, hey. who is that boy over there with natsume..and the bunnies?" She questioned.

"Nogi Ruka? Thats Hyuga's bestfriend. He has the animal pheremone alice. I heard Hyuga and Nogi transferred here together." Iinchou said.

"Oh."

"How do you know Hyuga?" Hotaru questioned.

"He tried to escape earlier today and I was there when it happened. Narumi-sensei kissed him and then he fainted! And I haven't told you the worst part yet Hotaru~! When he regained consciousness! He took my underwear!!!!" Pink cheeks from blushing, tears filled Mikan's eyes.

Hotaru felt angry. How dare he touch her best friend?! This calls for war. Hotaru took out her cannon 3000,

"Looks like Hyuga has volunteered himself.. I've been meaning to test out my latest invention." Hotaru smirked.

Iinchou could detect how overprotective Hotaru was over Mikan.

"What are you doing Hotaru? What's that?" Mikan questioned glancing at Hotaru's massive weapon.

Hotaru's cannon 3000 was huge. It was a shiny, red metallic color, it looked heavy but Hotaru handled it well.

"Not much." Hotaru said blankly.

She shot at Natsume and he quickly dodged it.

He glared at Hotaru. Mikan's mouth dropped as she watched Hotaru calmly walk up to Natsume. Hotaru looked into his eyes and gave him a cold stare, then she whispered so low that only he was able to hear,

"Don't ever touch Mikan." after that said, she walked away leaving Natsume standing there.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

"what was that about, natsume?" Ruka asked innocently.

"Nothing." Natsume said and walked off.

Ruka sat under the tree watching Natsume dissapear in the distance. Hotaru also walked off with Iinchou leaving Mikan confused and alone. She caught sight of Ruka and decided to introduce herself formally.

As Mikan made her way towards Ruka. The wind blew a gentle breeze, her hair swayed back as she walked and when Ruka caught sight of her, he found himself in a daze.

Ruka's thoughts:

"I wonder what just happened between Natsume and Imai just now. Does it have to do with the new girl? .. she's coming over here.."

Mikan stood in front of Ruka.

"Hi! Its nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan said with a smile.

"..." Ruka stared at Mikan.

He wasn't sure if he should say anything to her since things didn't seem so tight with Natsume and the new girl. He thought back to the day he vowed to natsume _'if you're sad, i'm sad. if you're happy, i'm happy.'_ So, if Natsume disliked her, he should too. Ruka got up and walked away. Mikan sat down and gave a sigh.

"What's next?" she thought to herself.

*******

Hi, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! This is my first fanfic. and Please let me know how you feel about my chapters so far. Please Review. hahaahah! The next chapter will be up soon ^0^ Till then, Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

-FLASHBACK-

"what's next?: she thought to herself.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Wandering around the academy in search for Hotaru, Mikan found herself colliding into Narumi-sensei.

"Ah~ Mikan! how nice to see you, is everything okay?" Narumi asked cheerfully.

"Yes, narumi-sensei. I'm just looking for Hotaru right now." Mikan answered.

Meanwhile, Natsume was laying on a nearby tree branch, reading a Manga.

"I think I saw her headed towards the dorms for the three-stars." Narumi-sensei said.

"Dorms, for three-stars?" Mikan scractched her head, looking utterly confused.

"Oh yes. Mikan, maybe I should explain this." Narumi - sensei chuckled.

"Maybe you should." Mikan giggled.

Narumi-sensei explained the rules of the no stars, one stars, two-stars, three- stars and, special stars. Mikan understood.

"Then, what star am I?" Mikan asked.

"You will have to find out yourself, mikan."

"How?"

"well, I have to assign you a partner first.."

Mikan looked at Narumi-sensei impatiently. Narumi - sensei suddenly caught sight of Natsume.

"Aha! Okay Mikan, your new partner is going to be Natsume!"

Natsume heard this, and jumped down from the tree.

"Him?!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes." Narumi - sensei smiled.

"Nooo! He's a pervert!" Mikan complained.

"whatever." Natsume said and walked off.

"Sorry, Mikan but he's your partner now." Narumi-sensei said.

"...well. now what am I supposed to do to find out what star I am rated, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan questioned stubbornly.

"well, first you'll have to get Nastume back here and then.."

Narumi-sensei told Mikan to bring Natsume back and then they would have to do an 'assignment' in order to rate Mikan's star. Mikan quickly ran after Natsume.

"Natsume! hey, Natsume!" she yelled after him.

Natsume heard his name, but continued to walk away.

"_so loud and annoying_" he thought.

"NAAAAATSUME, YOU PERV!" Mikan shouted really loudly.

"what, polka dots?" He finally stopped and turned around.

"I need you to come with me!" she said with a large smile.

She took his arm and pulled him toward Narumi-sensei.

After he shook her hand loose, he put his hands in his pockets. Then followed without a word, only curious to see where she was taking him. They stood in front of Narumi-sensei. Natsume began to walk away when Narumi-sensei began saying.

"Natsume, you're Mikan's partner starting today! I need you to take her to the big woods, and help her 'discover' her alice for herself. This will help her rate her star." He said.

Natsume felt that things would get interesting, (plus he wanted to know what her alice was) so, he went along with it.

Mikan and Natsume went into the big woods.

"Isn't this exciting?" she asked smiling.

"..." Natsume said nothing.

Mikan continued smiling. She felt happy.

"I hope I'm a three-star! I want to be in the same dorm as Hotaru!~" She chirped.

"...." Natsume still said nothing.

"Natsume, what star are you?" Mikan asked.

"....special.." he answered.

"Special?! Narumi-sensei told me that Special stars were really good!" She seemed extra happy.

"hn."

The two, continued walking. Mikan kept talking happily, while Natsume observed her, and said little words.

"so, thats when I left my ojisan.." Mikan said sadly.

"ah." Natsume said.

"....." the two were quiet now.

It had seemed like Mikan had run out of words to say. Yet, she broke the silence.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"WHAT?.." He asked annoyed.

"what are we doing here?" She questioned.

after about 30 seconds,

"...I don't know.." he admitted.

A boy and a girl alone in the woods. Not knowing what they were doing there. The night was coming and they were only wandering around..that certainly isn't good.

**Around this time -**

Hotaru's thoughts:

"Where's that baka?"

Ruka's thoughts:

"Where's natsume?"

Hotaru and Ruka searched for Mikan and Natsume around the academy. Hotaru rode on her flying duck scooter, while Ruka hung to his flying bird. They both spotted Narumi-sensei skipping happily. They rushed over to him. Gently landing in front of Narumi-sensei, they began interrogating him.

"where's Mikan?" Hotaru questioned.

"Have you seen Natsume?" Ruka questioned at the same time.

They looked at eachother, and then at Narumi-sensei.

"....I assigned them as partners. They're in the big forest.." Narumi-sensei whimpered sensing the burning eyes.

Hotaru and Ruka looked agitated.

"OH NO. They can't be together." they thought.

Both Hotaru and Ruka quickly went towards the big forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

-FLASHBACK-

"OH NO. They can't be together." they thought.

Both Hotaru and Ruka quickly went towards the big forest.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Hotaru felt that if Mikan were alone with such a dangerous boy, then Mikan would end up being attacked or upset. Worst of all, hurt! Ruka felt that if Natsume were alone with the new girl, then something bad would happen and would cause trouble to Natsume. He didn't want anything like that to happen, ever! Both Hotaru and Ruka were panicking (Hotaru didn't look as if she were though). Ruka summoned all of his animal friends to help search for the two.

Hotaru turned to Ruka and saw a splendid sight! There was ruka with glossy eyes and a wonderful, dazzling backround. Was there a heavenly, divine melody playing as well? Or were Hotaru's eyes and ears playing tricks on her? It looked as if it were a romantic love scene taking place. She took out her handy dandy camera, just in case.

_'monay, monay, monay~ cha ching_._'_ She thought. She sneakily took a few photos and captured the moment.

"My beloved friends~ Please help me look for my best friend Natsume, and his female companion." Ruka told his animal friends rubbing their fur with a loving look on his face.

Hotaru held in her laughter x3

Ruka's animal friends lead them to a trail of footprints.

"yeah, this is definietely Mikan. Nobody else can cause for there to be such huge holes in the ground.." Hotaru joked expressionlessly.

Ruka didn't understand the joke. He continued following the animals.

"Natsume! Stop it!~" Hotaru and Ruka heard Mikan's voice.

Hotaru's thoughts:

"Mikan!"

Ruka's thoughts:

"The new girl!"

They ran.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Mikan laughed.

Hotaru and Ruka came and saw Natsume holding a stick and tickling Mikan with it.

"Make him stop~ ha ha ha! It tickless~" she laughed.

Hotaru and Ruka stared blankly. Finally, Hotaru pulled out her 'Baka Cannon' and shot at Natsume. He dodged it, dropping the stick he used to tickle Mikan with.

"T-thank you Hotarrruuu~!" she yelled, running to Hotaru.

"He was torturing me to death!"

Natsume showed a slight smile.

Ruka saw this, and was incredibly surprised.

Ruka's thoughts:

"Natsume smiled! His first smile in 5 years...what?..."

"What was going on here?" Hotaru asked expressionlessly.

"He was picking on me, hotaru~!" Mikan yelled, hugging onto Hotaru.

"not my fault, polka dots. you talked too much." Natsume said with a smirk.

"What happened, natsume?" Ruka questioned.

Natsume sighed.

**Here's what happened before Hotaru and Ruka showed up-**

"what are we going to do, natsume?! its almost night time! We don't even know what we're doing here! are we going to be left here for dead? how long are we going to stay here? where are we going?! what if you turn into a perv again? whaaaaa!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up!" Natsume shouted; annoyed.

"you talk too much." he said.

"I can't help it!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah?" natsume said as he picked a stick up off the floor.

He began tickling her with the stick and she began laughing hysterically. About 5 minutes into the tickle torture, Hotaru and Ruka showed up.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha, Natsume! stop it!~" (This is when they thought something happened to Mikan, and ran to her)

"Oh." Hotaru and Ruka said blankly.

"Yeah! can you believe he'd do such a cruel thing?" mikan cried.

"...." silence.

"Anyway! what are we doing here?" Ruka asked.

"I need to discover my alice and then find out my star rate. Natsume is my new partner. Narumi-sensei told us to stay here till we know what my alice is." Mikan explained with a smile, regaining her excitement.

"so, we just wait here?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know.." Mikan said.

"....." silence again.

Suddenly, they heard a boom and a bang! Mikan looked at Natsume. No expression. She looked at Hotaru. Of course, no expression. She turned her gaze towards Ruka, his eyes widened.

"What was that?" Mikan asked concerned.

"Bear." Rukka and Hotaru said.

Natsume sat expressionless.

"I'm bored" Natsume finally said.

"Bear?" Mikan questioned, ignoring Natsume's random comment.

Another boom and another bang. What's going on?

***

Here's chapter 6! I stayed up late to finish this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying my version.. It's not that different than the actual Gakuen Alice manga but I kinda switched it up a little (or a lot). Please review! Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfic.


End file.
